fandom_of_magical_girlfandomcom-20200214-history
Fairy Review: Vividred Operation
Welcome to FairySina's first review on this wiki! This review is about Vividred Operation, a si-fi magical girl anime that aired in 2013! Then let the review begin! Story The story of Vividred Operation plays in a future where the world has unlitmate engergy and no more problems with said thing. I really wish that this future was here right now or at least the humans can manage to do that. Since I remember that Akane, the main character, told the viewer that they have found a source of energy that doesn't harm our nature, which is acutally really important to me. However, I'm not quite sure why the Crow tells Rei to attack the engine in the first place. I mean, I'm aware of the fact that Rei has lost her world and now tries to get it back by sending the Alone to restore it somehow. But I never got what the Crow got from it. Anyways, I think it was a very good story concept and it did work perfectly even this ridiculous point were Akane's grandfather and the plush animal changed bodies. Characters The main characters of the series are five girls, a talking ferret and a talking Crow. These five girls are Isshiki Akane, Futaba Aoi, Saegusa Wakaba, Shinomiya Himawari and Kuroki Rei. Each of the girl has their own story and their own personality and they aren't perfect but as soon as they get together they become the perfect team. Though, the anime plays with a lot fan service, including slightly shipping the girls with each other, I think their friendship is very well written and also a bit funny. Isshiki Akane, the holder of the original Operation Key: Akane is an interesting character, though she appears like the most pink/red main heroines of magical girl animes and mangas. With her personality being that positive and optimistic, I see nothing special about her at all. Only difference is that she manages to make me smile even though MOST of her actions include tons of fan service. Also, her love for mayonnaise disgust me. Futuba Aoi, Akane's best friend: I honestly have to say, I really don't get Aoi. In one episode it is shown that she has poor medical condition but then it just disappeared for some reason. Then again, the reason she wanted to have a Operation Key is just because Akane had one, like sure xD. Also why could they transform into Vivid Blue when they tried first? Because Aoi lied to Akane about tomatos. I really don't get her. But that's alright. At least her voice is cute. Saegusa Wakaba; the team captain of New Oshima Academy's Girls' Kendo Club: I really, really, REALLY like her so much. She is so badass and funny. Wakaba is a interesting character. Though her obsession with fighting Akane in the beginning was strange and useless, for me. I still like her, because she becomes best friends with Himawari and their friendship is so cute. I can't stand it x3. (Still not shipping them though) Shinomiya Himawari; a super hacker: Himawari shows a person who is super shy and hates being around people getting new friends and changing herself and starts looking at her appearance. Himawari is really cute and interesting character that is not appearing in many other magical girl animes. Also the fact that they feature a girl that is good with machines and computers is an awesome aspect! Kuroki Rei; the girl from another world: Rei, the girl from another world. If you ask me, we have seen not enough about Rei-chan and her past! We know that she is an "alien" but I want more! I want to see her world, her family. I feel bad for her that she lost her family. But I feel it's worse that I don't know anything about her, that would interest me. Where does her power arrows come from? How can she create these Alones and how did she get to our world? I would really wanted to risk some filler episodes to clear that questions. I don't have any further opinions about other characters only maybe the question why Akane's grandfather changed bodies with a ferret. I don't really see the other characters as that important, since they don't appear much. To bad, for Momo, Akane's younger sister. Though some characters appear to be useless to me. Transformation/Powers First of all, I like the idea with the pallete suits and that they look the same except for the colors. It's pretty neat to be honest. However, I don't get why the girls have to wears this silly looking hat. But that's fine, since there are more so silly-hat-like questions in other magical girl animes. I like how the suits look high tech and not magical, shows that their were made by human hands instead of some magic. I just hate how they present so much fan service while a single transfromtion. The weapons are called "Naked". Well... while I like the concept of the weapons, all of them, I couldn't say which one I like the most, I'm not a fan of the name. It just represents how much the anime relies on fan serivce. I will note this later again, but the amount of fan service really ruined it a bit for me. Well and at the end of transformations/powers we of course come to the Docking Operation, were two girls fuse to one Vivid Girl. I liked seeing it, though it would be better, if others could have been able to fuse that just Akane with everyone else. This just pushes Akane in the middle of everything, but well I can't change it anymore. My favorite Vivid Girl is Vivid Red, the fusion between Akane and Rei and their badass attack Vivid Punch. They have many impressive powerful items but nothing is more powerful than a punch! Final Note Vividred Operation was a total cute animated anime that you should really watch, if you haven't by now. In the beginning it may feel rushed but this stops at some point and it gets more and more serious later in the story. However, be ready for a LOT fan service, that turns out to be annoying at some point. The girls are already designed the way. The shorts they were are even too short to be called shorts! And be careful with the beach episode! In the end, it was a beautiful anime with badass characters. Category:FairySina Category:Reviews Category:Fairy Review Category:Vividred Operation Category:Vividred Operation Reviews